Payer ses dettes
by TheHauntedHand
Summary: Et si Natasha avait fait un pacte avec Loki lorsque celui-ci était retenu prisonnier dans l'héliporteur du SHIELD ? Et si elle avait trahit les Avengers et le SHIELD ? Tout ça pour sauver la vie d'un seul homme. [ /!\ J'ai légèrement changé de nom d'auteur (anciennement Neikow) ]
1. Chapter 1 : L'échange

**_Bonjour/Bonsoir !_**

**_Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle histoire à vous faire partager, et aussi un nouveau nom de plume.. (anciennement Neikow)._**

**_Bref, sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire ! Pensez à mettre une review pour me faire parvenir vos avis sur ce premier chapitre qui fait plus office de prologue ;)_**

**_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser pour les fautes, il faudrait que je trouve une bêta pour cette histoire, mais on verra plus tard ^^_**

* * *

Natasha entra dans la large salle qui accueillait, en son centre la cage de Loki. Celui-ci tournait en rond, attendant que l'on vienne le chercher. L'espionne attendit qu'il la remarque, ce qui ne tarda pas. Il entama directement le dialogue, se tournant pour lui faire face.

« - Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes capables de me surprendre »

« - Mais vous saviez que je viendrais. » déclara l'espionne sans entrer dans son jeu, ni relever le compliment plus ou moins caché.

« Après, » Il marqua une courte pause, pensant à la façon de formuler sa phrase. « Après toutes les tortures que Fury aurait pu concocter pour moi » _Il se place en position de victime, _pensa l'espionne« Vous seriez venu en amie, tel un baume.. et j'aurais pu coopérer. » Natasha sourit intérieurement à cette perspective complètement absurde. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, elle essaya d'aller droit au but.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à l'agent Barton ? » Le dieu sourit à cette question, _Nous y voilà_, songea-t-il.

« Disons que je lui ai… ouvert l'esprit » dit-il tout en ouvrant les bras, comme pour illustrer ses mots.

L'espionne soupira. Cela n'allait pas être facile, elle en était consciente. Elle tenta donc une autre approche.

« Quand vous aurez gagné, que vous serez roi de la montagne. Qu'arrivera-t-il à son esprit ? »

« Donc vous admettez que la victoire sera mienne. » affirma Loki, un sourire malicieux pointant sur son visage.

La rousse soupira de nouveau. Il jouait avec les mots, et ce depuis le début.

« Je n'admets rien. Au contraire. Mais je vous ai posé une question simple. Qu'est ce qui arrivera à Barton ? Quelqu'en soit l'issue du combat. » _Le combat_. Une évidence. La seule partie de l'histoire qui était sûre.

« Est-ce de l'amour, agent Romanoff ? » demanda le dieu, son sourire s'agrandissant de plus en plus.

« L'amour, c'est pour les enfants. J'ai une dette envers lui. » Depuis qu'elle connaissait l'archer, elle répétait sans cesse cette phrase. Comme une devise secrète qui régissait tout ses sentiments.

« Racontez. » l'invita le dieu, tout en prenant place sur le seul banc présent dans sa cellule. La russe prit place sur une chaise, positionnée devant la cage, juste en face de Loki.

« Je pense qu'il vous a déjà tout raconté. Ce ne serait qu'une perte de temps. » Le dieu masqua sa déception. Il aurait aimé jouer un peu plus avec cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que par les dire de l'archer. Mais il n'était pas le dieu de la Malice pour rien.

« En effet, _Clint_ m'a tout révélé. » Plus la discussion avançait, plus le sourire du dieu s'élargissait. Natasha tiqua à l'entente du prénom de son coéquipier. Ce que Loki ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je vous propose un … marché. » déclara la rousse d'une voix qui se voulait déterminée et inhésitante. Bien que dans sa tête des milliers de questions se bousculaient.

« Votre monde est en péril et vous marchandez pour un_ humain _? » Cette fois, le sourire du dieu c'était évaporé. Les vies humaines avaient si peu d'importances à ses yeux qu'il ne comprenait pas les raisons qui avaient poussé l'espionne à venir lui proposer un marché.

« Des régimes d'effondrent tous les jours. Je ne pleure pas pour autant. Je suis russe..ou je l'étais. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. » répondit-elle simplement.

« Dans ce cas, je vous écoutes. »

« Un échange » Elle marqua une pause, choisissant ses mots avec soin. « Je vous propose un échange. La vie de Clint…en échange de la mienne. » La fin de sa phrase était à peine audible, mais le dieu avait entendu chacun de ses mots. Elle ne pouvait plus aller en arrière désormais.

En voyant le sourire du dieu, plus grand que jamais, presque démentiel, elle le regretta.

«Marché conclu.» déclara le dieu «J'espère que vous réalisez ce que vous venez de faire. Vous vous rappelez de vos anciens employeurs ? Parce qu'avec moi, c'est plus ou moins pareil, si j'en crois les dire de Clint. Vous m'appartenez, corps et âme. La moindre trahison peut être fatale. On peut au moins vous laisser le fait que vous ayez compris qui est le roi, le dieu, misérable petite humaine.» Ces mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de l'espionne. Loki ne s'était pas retenu. Il l'avait mise à genoux rien que par les mots. Elle faisait ça pour Clint, mais c'était la chose la plus difficile à laquelle Natasha faisait face depuis le début de sa carrière.

Un frisson d'horreur parcouru le corps de Natasha, elle tenta de se ressaisir.

«Je veux qu'il soit remis au SHIELD. Dans son état normal. C'est tout ce que je vous demande.» Elle hésita avant de rajouter «S'il vous plaît.»

«Je vois que vous apprenez vite, agent Romanoff.» dit le dieu, un sourire moqueur mais satisfait pointant sur ses lèvres. « Etant donné que c'est votre dernière exigence, je veux bien vous l'accorder.

Natasha ressentit un nouveau frisson. Sa dernière exigence. Un peu comme une dernière volonté. Elle venait de conclure un pacte avec Loki, dieu des Mensonges, de la Malice et de la Destruction. C'était la même chose que de conclure un pacte avec le diable. A présent, il ne lui restait plus que deux options. Et aucune ne lui semblait positive. En réfléchissant, il lui restait peut-être une autre option, mais elle n'était pas meilleure. _La mort. _C'était quelque chose quelle avait appris à oublier.

Elle releva la tête, sachant que ce qu'elle dirait scellerait son sort, mais aussi, sauverait la vie de Clint. Et cette pensée l'aida à prononcer ces mots.

« Quand est ce que je commence ? »

Et le sourire, _ce_ sourire, revint.

* * *

**_Alors ? Dites moi tout en review, le plus comme le moins, je mange tout !_**

**_Des suggestions pour les prochains chapitres ? Des personnages que vous voudriez voir plus souvent ? Je suis toute ouïe ! _**

**_Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, j'essaye de le publier au plus vite !_**

**_Et pour ceux qui suivent les Épopées d'une Avengers, je pense mettre la fic' en pause quelque temps, histoire de prendre de l'avance et d'avoir et un rythme de parution plus régulier. _**

**_T.H.H._**


	2. Chapter 2 : La fuite

**_Hellow !_**

**_Merci d'avoir recliqué sur cette fiction !_**

**_Un grand merci à Quetsche, Amanda A Fox et Chachaperon pour leurs reviews, et à Amanda A Fox et Very Bad Wolf pour avoir follow ma fic' !_**

**_Bonne lecture, à bientôt et pensez à mettre une review ^^_**

* * *

« Quand est-ce que je commence ? » Le sourire du dieu était maintenant à son apogée. Dans un autre contexte, Natasha se serait demandée comment un tel sourire était possible et si il pouvait le faire plus grand encore.

« Tout de suite. » répondit le dieu «Mais je ne vous révélerais en aucun cas mon plan, enfin, pas maintenant. Je n'ai pas totalement confiance en vous, même si je sais que vous ne vous amuserez pas à risquer la vie de votre archer. Et puis, qui pourrait avoir confiance en vous, de toute façon ? » se moqua le dieu aux yeux verts.

Ne faisant pas attention aux moqueries de Loki et voulant quitter la zone de détention au plus vite, elle repris.

« Soit. Quels sont les ordres ? »

« Attendez le bon moment et revenez avec mon sceptre. Rien qui ne sorte de vos compétences. »

Les paroles du dieu résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle partit sans un regard pour le dieu, en marchant, puis une fois qu'elle fut sûre que personne ne la verrais, elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs déserts. Elle espérait de tout coeur qu'elle ne croiserait personne. Et c'est pour son plus grand malheur qu'elle heurta Steve au détour d'un couloir. Celui-ci portait son uniforme designer par Coulson et il avait une arme jusqu'alors inconnu pour l'espionne dans les bras. Le soldat avait le visage fermé et semblait contrarié, il ne remarqua pas que Natasha arborait un air coupable. Il lui adressa un sourire discret pour la saluer puis continua son chemin. Natasha attendit qu'il soit hors de vue avant de déglutir. Reprenant sa contenance, elle se décida à le suivre, prenant le plus de temps possible pour aller au même endroit que le Captain, c'est à dire, le laboratoire qui avait été assigné au docteur Banner et à Tony Stark.

Quand, l'espionne arriva dans le laboratoire, Steve, Tony, Bruce et Thor étaient en pleine confrontation avec Nick Fury, sûrement à cause de l'arme que portait le Captain quelques minutes auparavant. Natasha décida de se faire discrète, elle n'avait pour le moment pas envie de parler. Mais le directeur, qui perdait largement ce débat, se servit d'elle pour détourner la conversation.

« Agent Romanoff, est-ce que je pourrais savoir où vous étiez ? » demanda le borgne.

« J'interrogeais le prisonnier, monsieur. » répondit Natasha

Cette réponse parut convenir au directeur, mais il l'encouragea à continuer du regard.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent aussi vers l'espionne.

« Il m'a principalement raconté sa vie. Rien qui ne nous soit inconnu, excepté quelques détails qui nous sont inutiles. » mentit l'espionne. « Cependant, récupérer le sceptre semble être une de ses préoccupations principales. Il faudrait envisager de le mettre en sécurité. »

« N'est-il pas assez en sécurité ? » demanda le docteur Banner qui commençait à perdre son calme. « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible de le mettre plus en sécurité que maintenant. Le SHIELD a déjà réussi à perdre le Tesseract alors qu'il était dans un bunker sécurisé. »

Natasha pensa aussitôt à Clint qui avait disparu suite à l'attaque de la base. Une alarme retentit et le docteur se dirigea vers l'écran qui en était l'origine. Puis tout se passa très vite, une explosion retentit et Natasha, qui était restée sur le pas de la porte, fut projetée contre le mur juste en face du labo. Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui était arrivé aux autres. Quelque chose lui dit que c'était « le » bon moment dont voulait parler Loki. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et re-rentrer dans le labo. Elle vit Steve aidant Tony à se relever, surement pour aller mettre son armure. Thor, Bruce et Fury avaient disparus du champ de vision de l'espionne. Un éclat bleu lui attira l'œil, _son _objectif. Elle porta sa main à son oreille pour prendre des nouvelles des autres mais se ravisa. Elle attrapa le sceptre qui pesait assez lourd, regarda une dernière fois autour d'elle puis fixa un point. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cellule de Loki, pour lui remettre son sceptre, profitant de l'agitation provoquée par l'explosion pour se fondre dans la masse.

Elle arriva vite à destination, en entrant, elle mit à terre les deux agents qui surveillaient la cage de Loki, sans pour autant les tuer, puis entra dans la large pièce. Loki l'attendait avec un sourire que Natasha avait appris à ignorer.

« Je vois que vous avez rempli votre mission. L'agent Barton n'a donc pas menti à votre sujet. » Il ignora le regard froid de son interlocutrice pour donner de nouveaux ordres. « Ouvrez-moi et remettez moi mon sceptre, le temps presse. »

Natasha marcha alors jusqu'à la console, le sceptre toujours entre ses mains. Elle eut un moment d'hésitation, se demandant si ce qu'elle faisait en valait vraiment le coup, si elle pourrait revoir Clint après ça, si Loki tiendrait parole, qu'est ce qu'il ce passerait si Loki gagnait, si les Avengers gagnaient. Elle venait de s'engouffrer dans un cercle vicieux, et elle n'en voyait aucune issue. Natasha s'était toujours sortie des situations les plus difficiles, mais cette fois, des sentiments qu'elle s'était toujours efforcée de refouler faisaient irruption. Et pour la première fois depuis son entrée au SHIELD, Natasha Romanoff avait un moment de doute. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose puisse arriver. Le dieu remarqua l'hésitation de l'espionne.

« Romanoff ! Ressaisissez-vous. » Sans son self-control, la rousse aurait sursauté « Respectez vos engagements, la vie de Clint est encore entre vos mains. Il trop tard pour reculer. » Les ordres étaient clairs, elle avait été formée pour les exécuter sans discuter.

Son doigt effleura le bouton qui devait plonger la cage dans le vide avant d'appuyer sur celui destiné à ouvrir la cage. Dès que le dieu fut sortit, elle revint sur son geste pour faire disparaitre la cellule dans un grand courant d'air. Cela surpris le dieu qui lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de s'avancer vers elle pour récupérer son bien. L'ex-espionne russe eu un mouvement de recul qui fit rire le dieu.

« Vous avez encore des informations utiles à me fournir, je ne vous tuerais pas. Du moins, pour l'instant. » se moqua le dieu aux yeux verts avant de reprendre son sceptre des mains de la jeune femme. « Pour l'instant, notre préoccupation principale est de sortir sur le tarmac de cette forteresse volante. » La comparaison de l'héliporteur fit sourire l'espionne très légèrement. Ce que Loki ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Je vous défends de vous moquer de moi, Natasha. » Le fait d'entendre son prénom prononcé par Loki fit tiquer l'espionne, ce qui provoqua un sourire de satisfaction chez le dieu. « Il ne faut pas trop tarder, nous n'allons pas tarder de recevoir de la visite. »

La prédiction du dieu fut exacte. L'agent Coulson débarqua avec une arme que Natasha n'avait jamais vu -ça commençait à faire beaucoup, selon elle. Elle n'hésita pas à le mettre à terre à l'aide d'une de ses fléchettes paralysantes, sachant que Loki l'aurait tué.

Un instant après, ce fut Thor qui fit irruption dans la pièce, marteau en main. Aussitôt, Loki attrapa l'espionne par la taille pour empoigner son bras et mettre son sceptre sous sa gorge, de telle sorte que l'on puisse penser à une prise d'otage. Elle essaya vaguement de se débattre.

« Loki ! Arrête ces futilités et relâche cette mortelle. Elle ne t'a rien fait. » gronda Thor.

« C'est ce que tu penses.» répondit son frère, tout bas. « Mais cette mortelle m'appartient. Laisse-moi passer et je ne ferais aucuns dégâts. » Même si c'est un peu tard, pensa ironiquement Loki.

Extérieurement, Natasha essayait de paraître la plus terrorisée possible, entrant dans le jeu du dieu des Mensonges. Intérieurement, elle était exaspérée. Thor la prenait pour une humaine faible et sans défense tandis que Loki l'utilisait comme un bouclier et clamait haut et fort qu'elle lui appartenait.

« Thor ! » cria Natasha, tandis que le brun renforçait son emprise sur son bras, la serrant de plus en plus fort. « Je.. Faites ce qu'il vous dit. Je trouverais une solution. »

Le blond eu un moment d'hésitation que Loki utilisa pour l'envoyer dans le décor à l'aide de son sceptre, alors qu'il prenait la fuite en compagnie de la russe.

« Joli jeu dramatique, Romanoff. Maintenant, guidez-moi vers la sortie. »

Il la lâcha avant de la suivre à travers les couloirs de la base volante du SHIELD. L'espionne mit à terre tous agents qui passaient à sa portée et qui auraient été susceptible de les arrêter, ou du moins, d'essayer. Elle savait que, de cette manière, Loki ne pourrait pas les tuer.  
Ils arrivèrent très vite à destination. Sur le tarmac, un jet gardé les attendait. Parmi les gardes, Natasha pu apercevoir Clint, arc en main. Lorsque celui-ci les vit à son tour, il dirigea son arc bandé vers l'espionne, le visage impassible. D'un geste de la main, Loki lui fit signe de baisser son arme. Il s'exécuta et se dirigea vers le dieu qui l'avait asservit, oubliant l'espionne.

« Monsieur. Je pensais qu'il ne fallait faire aucun otages...»

Le dieu ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il pointa son sceptre vers le cœur de l'agent. Ses yeux passèrent alors d'un bleu brillant au noir, puis récupérèrent leur couleur bleu/gris. Pendant quelques instants, il ne bougea pas, un peu sonné. Puis Natasha lui sauta au coup, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre. L'archer la sera dans ses bras, surpris par ce comportement inhabituel de la rousse. Ce petit instant câlin ne dura pas longtemps, Loki se racla la gorge, histoire de faire remarquer sa présence -ils étaient quand même entrain de s'échapper et n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour les sentiments.  
Clint se retourna et vu le dieu aux yeux verts. Il se positionna aussitôt devant l'espionne, pour la protéger de cette personne qu'il considérait comme une menace.

« Reste derrière moi, 'Tasha. Il est dangereux. » Cette remarque fit sourire le dieu, ce qui ne rassura pas l'archer qui mit Natasha encore plus en arrière. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour expliquer la présence de sa partenaire, celle-ci s'en chargea à sa place.

« Clint.. » Le concerné se retourna. « Écoute-moi... Je..je suis désolée. » Suite à ces mots, elle tira sa dernière fléchette paralysante dans l'épaule de son coéquipier, elle pénétra alors dans le jet à la suite de Loki.

* * *

_**Voilàà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! On passera un peu du côté des Avengers et on retrouvera tout le monde bien vivant.**_

_**Bref, J'espère que ça vous a plu ! **_

_**Laissez vos commentaires en review, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, je prends tout ! **_

_**PS : Je cherche actuellement une bêta pour cette histoire, est ce qu'il y a une âme charitable parmi vous ?**_

_**T.H.H.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey !**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard, mais ce chapitre m'a donné du mal et il n'est pas encore à mon goût,**_

_** mais je voulais pas vous faire attendre plus donc...**_

_**Aloors ! Aujourd'hui on passe du point de vue de nos chers Avengers.**_

_**Je vous laisse lire, à bientôt et..**_

_**Review ?**_

* * *

Steve arriva en courant sur le tarmac de l'héliporteur. De loin, il pu assister à toute la scène. Loki pointant son sceptre sur l'archer. L'étreinte entre les deux agents. Clint qui s'effondre. Natasha qui entre dans le jet à la suite de Loki.

Cette dernière image l'avait légèrement choqué. Voir un agent du SHIELD, d'une accréditation 5 ou 6, si ce qu'on lui avait dit était vrai, passer à l'ennemi sans raison valable... C'était, pour lui, quelque chose d'inadmissible.

Il s'était rendu à cet endroit, guidé par les voix dans son oreillette. Il n'avait pas voulu intervenir, ne voulant pas risquer les vies des deux espions. Mais maintenant, il regrettait.

Quand il vit Clint s'effondrer, il se mit à courir en leur direction, quand il arriva près de l'archer, ils avaient déjà décollé. Il s'agenouilla à côté de Clint pour lui prendre son pouls et vérifier qu'il n'avait subi aucuns dégâts physiques apparents. Il porta alors sa main à son communicateur pour demander des secours. En attendant, il prit l'archer dans ses bras et le ramena à l'intérieur, l'air commençait à se faire rare, l'héliporteur reprenait de l'altitude.

Thor, Tony et Steve attendaient le réveil de Clint, qui était probablement le seul à détenir des informations que l'inattendue trahison de l'espionne. Le docteur Banner était tombé du haut de l'héliporteur suite à son affrontement avec Thor. Une équipe du Shield était d'ailleurs partie à sa recherche.

Dans la salle de réveil, les trois hommes patientaient, impassibles. Enfin, l'archer se manifesta. D'abord par un grognement, puis ses paupières papillonnèrent et il ouvrit des yeux bleu-gris, ce qui semblait être sa couleur naturelle. Il avait la gorge sèche, mais il posa quand même la seule question qui lui tenait à cœur.

"Natasha ?" la cherchant parmis les personnes présentes mais ne la trouvant pas, il continua "Où est Natasha ?"

Tony se racla la gorge pour commencer à expliquer mais ce fut Steve, qui avait tout vu qui pris la parole.

« Elle va bien.. Du moins, on l'espère. Elle est...partie avec Loki. »

Clint se leva d'un bond, un peu trop vite peu être car il se rassit aussitôt, pris d'un violent vertige.

Il releva lentement la tête et invita les autres à tout lui raconter en détail.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui avait poussé l'espionne à suivre Loki. Il est vrai que Steve l'avait trouvé légèrement bizarre lorsqu'il l'avait heurté dans les couloirs mais il avait alors d'autres problèmes. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'elle rejoindrait le camp adverse.  
Thor se souvint qu'elle avait été interroger Loki avant de venir dans le labo, Natasha avait maladroitement tenté de les avertir des "plans" de Loki, mais sans plus. C'est d'un commun accord que les 4 hommes décidèrent d'aller visionner les enregistrements. Clint partit se changer avant de les rejoindre. Quand il arriva, Tony était déjà en train d'analyser les vidéos. Il avait aussi lancé plusieurs programmes pour essayer de retrouver l'espionne et par la même occasion, Loki.  
Sur les écrans, on pouvait voir le visage de Natasha, neutre, le sourire dément de Loki, puis celui de Natasha, qui semblait se décomposer contrairement au dieu dont le sourire s'agrandissait de minutes en minutes. Clint n'avait jamais vu une telle expression chez son amie. Il ne connaissait que le visage neutre et les quelques sourires en coin, empli de malice et qui présageait parfois une petite blague de l'espionne, une remarque déplacée, la plupart du temps. Où alors lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec elle. Mais jamais ce mélange d'horreur et de tristesse. Et c'était à partir de là que l'archer ne comprenait pas. Ses paroles devancèrent ses pensées.

« Je suis désolé.. » C'est ce qu'elle avait dit avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Ces mots avaient traversés ses lèvres et maintenant il comprenait. Il sentit le regard de ses coéquipiers qui ne savaient pas de quoi il parlait. « C'est ce que Natasha m'a dit, juste avant que je perde conscience.. Stark ? Vous pouvez passer les enregistrements de l'explosion ? Il faut que je vérifie quelque chose.. »

Ce dernier acquiesça avant d'accomplir sa tâche. Cette fois, on les voyait se disputer -Clint ne fit aucune remarque, bien qu'il en eut très envie- juste après, le souffle de l'explosion balayait toute les personnes présentes dans la pièce, Steve et Tony vers un mur, Thor et Bruce -qui n'était pas encore revenu- étaient projetés sur la vitre qui s'était brisée à cause de l'explosion, Fury contre le mur face à la vitre et Natasha a l'extérieur du labo. La vidéo était maintenant de très mauvaise qualité, mais on pouvait aisément voir l'espionne entrer, regarder autour d'elle, prendre le sceptre tombé à terre et se diriger vers la sortie. Ils suivirent alors le périple de l'espionne tout au long des couloirs de la base. Les gardes de l'aire de détention tombèrent sous ses drads tranquillisants. Cependant elle s'arrêta, fixant la caméra qui avait filmé toute la scène. Des mots sortirent de ses lèvres mais aucuns sons ne firent entendre à cause des sirènes retentissantes. Clint put tout de même lire sur ses lèvres, comme tout bon sniper qui se respecte.

" Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle dit.. Mais phonétiquement, ça donne ça : Non ita Loki cogeretur. Me paenitet. "

Ils réfléchirent un certain temps quand Tony s'exclama.

" Du latin ! " les autres personnes de la pièce le fixèrent et il continua. " Je suis le seul à déjà avoir lu son CV ? C'est volontaire de sa part. Mais reste encore à savoir ce qu'elle dit.. Jarvis ? "

" Elle l'a fait de son plein grès. Loki ne l'y a pas forcé. " intervint Bruce.

" Tu parles latin toi aussi ? C'est fou ! Enfin, j'veux dire, c'est une langue morte, quel est l'intérêt d'apprendre une langue morte ? Enfin après, je dis ça, j'dis rien, mais quand même " le coupa Tony qui prenait toujours tout à la légère.

" Ta gueule, Stark. " grogna l'archer, quelque peu déçu les actions de l'espionne. Il ne voyait pas quels objectifs elle avait. Parfois il ne la comprenait pas. Il finit enfin par comprendre, après tout ce temps passé ensemble, elle demeurait toujours un mystère pour lui, mais il y avait une chose qu'il connaissait très bien chez elle.  
" Un échange... " souffla Hawkeye.

Devant le regard incrédule de ses coéquipiers, il expliqua cette histoire de dettes, qui semblait d'ailleurs être récurent chez les assassins russes, résuma leurs rencontre, sa mission de tuer l'espionne. Puis l'agent Coulson qui revenait de salle de réveil, entra dans la pièce. Steve lui adressa un signe de tête, puis laissa l'agent dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

" Agent Barton, avez vous des informations sur les intentions de Loki ? Sa base ? Où il compte agir ?"

" Je ... non. Désolé. Il ne m'a rien dit sur ses intentions et la localisation de la base ... je ne m'en rappelle plus. Comme si il l'avait... effacé de ma mémoire." répondit le-dit agent.

" Il faut les retrouver. Et surtout si l'agent Romanoff l'a suivit volontairement. Elle lui dira tout ce qu'il voudra, sur tout ce qu'il veut. Et surtout sur tout les dossiers dont elle a connaissance et qui nous concerne. Vous et le SHIELD. C'est comme ça qu'elle fonctionne. C'est comme ça qu'ils l'ont conditionné en Russie.

" Phil a raison. Natasha travaille selon des règles qui dictent une fidélité totale à son employeur. Je ne pense pas qu'elle est le temps de tout lui révéler. Loki a prévu de passer à l'action dès aujourd'hui." dit Clint qui ne pouvais comprenez plus grand chose au comportement de l'espionne.

Tony, qui avait arrêté de parler mais qui réfléchissait depuis que Clint lui avait dit de se taire, commença à comprendre, au fur et à mesure que ses pensées s'ordonnaient dans son esprit.

" Ta libération n'y est pas pour rien. Elle a du faire une sorte ... d'échange, avec Loki." Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre sur son hypothèse sur Loki. " Loki est une diva. Il veut des fleurs, des parades, un monument qui fend le ciel avec son nom gravé dessus ! Oh le salopard ! " Sans laisser le temps aux autres de répondre, il sortit de la pièce presque en courant avant de se rappeler que les autres n'avaient pas son génie et ne pouvait pas comprendre. " Ma tour. " Un seul mot et tout le monde compris. Tony était ressortit de la salle de débriefing pour aller revêtir son armure.

L'agent Coulson laissa Clint mener les autres vers le pont d'envol tandis qu'il partait avertir le directeur.

* * *

**_Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Des questions ? Des commentaires ? Des envies de meurtre à cause de mon retard ? Je suis tout ouïe ^^_**

**_Sinon, question : Vous préférez une happy end ou une bad end ?_**

**_Et.. je repose ma question, est ce qu'il y aurais une bêta parmi vous ? Au moins pour me donner son avis sur le chapitre ?_**


End file.
